Current computer security measures have many flaws. For example, conventional security measures such as personal identification information, tokens, or passwords are vulnerable to illegitimate activities. An identity thief may easily steal such personal identification information. Biometric identifiers provide a better protection as the biometric identifiers are intrinsic to the true owner and harder to be mimicked by the thief. Keystroke dynamics have been investigated as biometric identifiers based on keystroke timing information. However, the biometric identifiers based on the keystroke timing information alone are not effective and lack universality, uniqueness, permanence and accuracy. Accordingly, biometric identifiers as such have limited practicability and acceptability.
There is a need for developing effective an biometric identifier based on keystroke dynamics. There is also a need for an authentication solution to recognize and apply the biometric identifier. Further, there is a need for harvesting typing energy.